


I think I've broken something

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Injury, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Being an Idiot, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio in Denial, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama wasn't one to tell anyone when he was in pain or feeling unwell.Just because his wrist was swelled and hot to the touch didn't mean he was going to change.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 9
Kudos: 232





	I think I've broken something

Kageyama first realized that something might be a little wrong with his wrist when the swelling started just after a particularly nasty fall, a slight rise in the flesh turning into something bruised and round. It almost looked like a meat bun had appeared within his body, leaving a disfigured, engorged lump. 

He’d tried to ignore it at first, wishing that the bruised and reddened area would simply disappear back into his lithe body, and he could completely forget it after an hour or so. But, to his dismay, his wish had undoubtedly not been granted. 

A wrist band didn’t really help at all, either - instead putting a nasty pressure on the hidden wound that left Kageyama hissing and gritting his teeth through the unbearable waves of agony. It was a type of pain that throbbed in his guts, deep and warm in the worst way possible and threatening to overpower him completely. 

Each nudge of his wrist against _anything_ had Kageyama feeling like somebody was gripping his body and squeezing, squeezing, and squeezing until he sagged into complete nothing. Through each wave of pain that surpassed him, he simply had to wait it out with closed eyes and soft groans. 

Telling somebody would have been the logical thing to do, especially with how bad the pain was getting, but Tobio, he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to seem weak, especially if the injury was something totally mild and tame that he could have efficiently dealt with. 

Going to a doctor wasn’t an option, either. The anxiety of arriving at a doctor’s practice by himself made the setter want to shrivel up and die right then and there. 

Maybe he could tell Takeda? Or Coach Ukai? They’d probably be more apathetic towards him than some of his teammates. Kageyama was almost certain that they’d make fun of him for not saying something sooner, or again, being so weak-willed. (He swore that he wasn’t!) 

“Kageyama?” 

Suga’s voice, as soft and calm as ever, drifted throughout the locker room, a curious tone to the silver-haired setter’s vocals. 

Tobio’s head shot up with a sharp jerk, his eyes widening, and he went to re-wrap his wrist as quickly as possible. He hadn’t even realized he’d been sat in the locker room for so long. He was just so lost in thought, that’s all. 

“Uhm, yes?” He finally responded, standing up on wobbly legs to step towards Suga. 

Sugawara frowned a little, a small line forming between light brows. “Are you okay? You’ve been in here for a while... is something up?” 

Kageyama didn’t miss the way that the older boy’s gaze shifted discreetly over towards his wrapped wrist, and the raven-head pushed it behind his back with a hiss. “Ah, no, I mean, yes, I’m fine! Everything is okay. I’m sorry.” He nodded. 

Koushi’s eyes narrowed somewhat, out of both concern and suspicion. “Okay.” He finally agreed, moving to hold the door open for Kageyama. “Come on, then; we’re doing practice games.” 

Tobio nodded with a tiny, forced smile and stepped out into the sports gym. 

“Took your time, Bakageyama!” Hinata shouted upon noticing his friend reentering the court, bouncing over to him with a volleyball in hand. “Come on! You gotta set for me. We’re going to ace this new quick!” He grinned, unaware of the inner turmoil going on within Tobio’s frazzled, burning mind. 

Kageyama, for the first time in his life, didn’t want to play volleyball. Just the idea of pushing off a set from his injured wrist made him shiver in an uncomfortable anticipation. He could already feel the flares of pain running through his arms like slithering, hissing snakes. 

“Okay, dumbass.” He agreed readily, despite how he truly felt. How could he admit to Hinata that he felt like he’d been stabbed over and over in his bulbous wrist? 

The carrot-top smiled, bounding over towards the court as the split team began to gather. Hinata and Kageyama were with Tanaka, Asahi, and Suga, at least for now. It was a decent team, and Kageyama was sure that he’d be able to push through the dangerous, throbbing levels of heated pain to play for his teammates. He couldn’t let them down, even in just a practice match, right? 

“We got this, Kageyama!” Hinata grinned, simply waiting for Coach Ukai’s signal for the game to start, and then he was off like a shot. 

Yamaguchi had served a strong, albeit a little shaky, ball towards their side of the net, and Tobio could only watch as Suga managed to receive it and hit it towards Tobio. (Kageyama just barely missed the sympathetic look that the other setter had shot towards him.) 

Tobio took a deep breath, watching as Hinata soared upwards into the air, and he set the ball towards him. 

Nobody missed how Hinata’s cry of joy at hitting the ball matched Kageyama’s cry of pure, unadulterated agony. 

Tobio collapsed to his knees with a sob, his wrist burning with an unimaginable aching and torturous stabbing jolts. He felt as if his whole world had frozen and then begun spinning and spinning and spinning. The change of pace had the poor boy dry heaving desperately against the floor. 

“It hurts, it hurts, it hurts,” He repeatedly babbled, his eyes squeezing shut as an onslaught of fresh tears hit him full force. The salty droplets went rolling down his cheeks, creating weeping rivulets on flushed and heated skin. 

Suga was the first to snap out of his panic-induced daze, and he skidded onto his knees next to the fallen first-year. 

“Kageyama? Kageyama, can you hear me?” He called out gently, keeping his voice as even as possible despite the raising fear that was brewing inside of him. 

Of course, he’d noticed something before with Kageyama’s wrist, he’d been worried and concerned for him, but he honestly hadn’t thought it would be this bad. A part of him had also been hoping that Tobio would talk to somebody about it instead of trying to play. 

“Suga...” Kageyama groaned out, his voice sluggish and far different from his usually stoic tone. His brows were pinched together, skin sticky and sweaty, and he was panting desperately in Sugawara’s grip. It was completely unlike the put-together boy he was, which panicked the team the most. 

“I’ll call an ambulance.” Ukai nodded at the pitiful display, already moving away to grab his phone. 

Suga hummed in response and gently began to card his fingers through Kageyama’s matted locks. “It’s alright.” He assured him with a soft tone. “We’ve got you. It’s okay.” 

“You’re going to be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
